Amor adolescente
by Camiii
Summary: Alocado amor adolescente... ¿será todo esto un juego? ¿Fiesta tras Fiesta? ¿O serás tu mi amor verdadero? Me salió descripción a lo juego The Sims xD leanlo, tiene de todo  ojala les guste y me dejen un review :P


**1.-**

Salió al pasillo helado, debían ser a lo menos las cinco o seis de la mañana, porque el cielo estaba medianamente claro, pero no había nadie en los pasillos, caminó lenta y sigilosamente hasta el séptimo piso, le dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda, que se molestó al ser despertaba por la pelirroja, y entró en su habitación.

-¿Lily?- susurró una de sus amigas.

-¿Susan?

-¿Dónde estabas?

Susan era una de sus mejores amigas, pero ni esto ameritaba decirle lo que había hecho esa noche.

-Por ahí… Dando un paseo.

-¿A esta hora?

Lily no quería pensar en una excusa, le dolía tanto la cabeza y el cuerpo, y se sentía tan mareada que prefería no abrir la boca.

-La última vez que te vi, estabas besando a Potter en medio del baile…

-¿A sí? No me acuerdo…- respondió la pelirroja tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado… tal vez funcionaba.

-No me creas tan tonta Lily, ¿estabas con él?

De repente escuchó movimiento en las otras cinco camas, de seguro que las otras chicas también había esperado despiertas, o se habían despertado con la conversación.

-Como crees…

Lily cerró la cortina de dosel, y se volteó al lado derecho… Pero esto le trajo un mal recuerdo y se volteó al izquierdo, quedando cara a cara con su amiga, ya que se traslucía tras la cortina.

-Vamos dime…- insistió la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Estabas con Potter?

-Ya te dije que no.

Y diciendo esto se volteó nuevamente al lado derecho, ignorando por completo el mal recuerdo… El mal recuerdo de encontrar a Potter hace unos minutos atrás dormitando a ese lado en aquella aula vacía… Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar aquel pensamiento, pero por más que trataba no podía… Había algo que le agradaba en todo esto, tal vez era por eso que no quería que ese momento no se fuera por completo… "Por favor Lily, esto no significa nada, fuiste otra de las víctimas de Los Merodeadores", pero cada vez que se decía esto… Algo lo hacía ser falso… Había algo en aquella frase, en aquellos minutos que deseaban ser falsos… ¿Pero qué?

Caminó sola hacia el comedor esa mañana, hoy se sentía aislada, no quería compartir con nadie, no quería charlar, nada… Sus ánimos se habían ido por la borda aquel sábado, todo por aquella situación sin respuesta.

-Hola Evans.

Miró al pasamos izquierdo, allí en una postura bastante sexy se encontraba Axel Thomson, el chico más deseado de Hufflepuff.

-Hola Thomson.

El muchacho se le acercó revolviéndose el rubio cabello y mirándola con sus azules ojos.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Si gustas…

Lamentaba ser tan pesada con el muchacho, pero es que de verdad no le atraía conversar.

-¿Cómo ha estado la fiesta de anoche?

-Buena… Supongo…

Con que por eso se acercaba… Sí, no le parecía normal que aquel muchacho, con tal grado de popularidad le hablara.

-¿Supones? ¿Qué pasó con Potter?

Lily frenó en seco, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y avanzó velozmente pasando por su lado, ya no quería estar con Axel Thomson…

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!

-Lo siento Thomson, si esa es la razón de tu compañía te digo de antemano que…

-No es por eso… Solo quería charlar contigo, es que escuche algo en el baño, nada más…

-¿Los chicos también hablan en el baño?

-Depende de la noticia…

-Momento… No recuerdo haberte visto anoche.

-No fui, tenía demasiados deberes…

Si su excusa del "paseo nocturno" hacia Susan era estúpida, esta lo era aún más, ¿Axel Thomson faltando a una fiesta por deberes?

-Claro… bien nos vemos- se despidió Lily yendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al sentarse, sintió como miles de ojos se fijaban en ella, ¿es qué todo Hogwarts se había enterado? Comió como si nada su avena con leche, hasta que, felizmente, llegaron sus amigas.

-Te has ido sin nosotras… ¿Dormiste bien?

-No pude pegar un ojo…- respondió la pelirroja.

-Ni los que te miran tampoco- dijo Angie, la rubia.

Lily y Susan la miraron fijamente.

-Lo siento, pero es que es verdad… Mira…

-No hagas sentir peor a Lily, ¿quieres?- la reprendió Susan sirviéndose cereal.

-Lo siento…

-Adivinen quien me hablo en el pasillo hoy.

-¿James?

Lily y Susan volvieron a reprender con la mirada a Angie que se sonrojó y fijó la mirada en su plato de torta.

-No… Axel Thomson.

Susan dejó caer la cuchara.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó con interés, como si Lily le acabara de decir que Merlín era el nuevo profesor de pociones.

-Me preguntó por la fiesta…

-Es verdad, no lo vi anoche… Lamentablemente.

-¿A quién no vieron anoche? ¿A Cornamenta con Evans?- preguntó Sirius Black, un chico de piel morena, ojos castaños, cabello negro medianamente largo y el rostro mas lindo de la Tierra.

-¿Bajas solo?- preguntó extrañada Angie, porque Los Merodeadores nunca se separaban.

-Sí… Peter y Lupin cumplen un castigo con Snape, y James… desapareció… ¿Dónde lo has dejado Evans?

Lily lo miró con la cara más odiosa del mundo. No era un desayuno agradable, ni un día agradable tampoco, diciendo que necesitaba hacer los deberes retrasados se levantó de la mesa y desapareció tras la puerta… ¿Cómo era eso de que Potter no estaba? Sintió un impulso de volver al aula vacía donde habían estado la noche anterior… Pero su lado pensativo (que era comúnmente el que mandaba) la detuvo… ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que hiciera James? Siguió caminando por los pasillos desiertos, necesitaba tomar aire y pensar a solas… Pero de repente se encontró frente a la puerta del aula indeseada….

-¿Evans?

**Bueno ojalá les haya gustado, si no, me dejan un review diciendo lo que le faltó o lo que encontraron estaba mal, si les gusto también me dejan uno jhahjahjajha xD Gracias, Adiós.**


End file.
